On the Otherside: Kala's story
by Mishasama
Summary: Summary change: What if Inu no Taishou didn't always think kind of humans? What if all it took was a gentle push in the right direction from a time displaced teen? rated for future chapters.
1. It begins

**A/N**: This is a little bit different from my usual fanfictions. This is just to relax inbetween chapters of "To stop a man on a mission." With this, I'm just letting my fingers dance across the keyboard and using what ever pops into my twisted little mind. Hope yall enjoy! I'd like to hear what the populous thinks so please be so kind as to leave a review?

* * *

"How can you hear us if you've got that iPod in your ears all the time?" She blinked to see her friend Hillary up in her face, a look of anger written all over. She grinned from ear to ear cautiously. 

"All the better to tune you out my dear." She said jokingly. Ofcourse she didn't mean to be tuning out her friends plotting for their slumber party. She had just installed the latest compact disc from Smash Mouth into her iPod and was happily listening to it. Though she not only tunes out those around her, but her surroundings as well. She blinks as she looks around the area. Pulling her earphones out of her ears she looked up and around. The faint sound of the band wailing from the earphones could be heard as she opened her unusually dry mouth.

"Where exactly are we?" She looked to her two friends who were unsurpassed by her ability to tune everything out when listening to music. Her nose suddenly twitched as she found herself sneezing violently. Another thing her friends dismissed as an odditiy she held. She always proclaimed that she could predict nasty weather when she got a bone chilling feeling in her shoulders and that evil was near when she sneezed violently. The thing that really miffed them was the fact that she dumped her boyfriend, Heiji Hiruma. He was cute, she had to admit but he had left her for another woman stronger than her! She was so pissed after that incident that she had stopped dating boys all together. The reason she fell in love with him in the first place was that he had taught her how to control her inner spirit. Using it as a weapon against spirits if she ever felt uneasy. And truth be told if she was left alone and felt an evil pressance she would barracade herself in the bathroom with a spatula as a weapon.

"We're in the woods? Duh.." Tiffany said as she turned to continue on. She sighed as she then switched her iPod off to save the battery.

"Sorry. But it's the new Smash Mouth CD." A smile crossed her lips as she grinned from ear to ear.

"We've heard that before when it was with the new Red Hot Chili Peppers CD." Hillary said as she looked at her friend rather concerned.

"Honestly Kala if you keep doing that you are going to walk right off a cliff one of these days." She scolded. Kala rolled her eyes and sighed at the same time.

"So...onto another subject...What do you think of that professor teaching Youkai Myths?" She said, trying to change the subject after seeing her friend was annoyed slightly. Tiffany up ahead just shrugged. The three of them were just new budding friends. After finding that they were the only American girls in an all Japanese school they had easily befriended each other. That was exactly why they were plotting a slumber party. It would be their first atleast on foreign soil. Each girl had a different reason as to be there in Japan. For Tiffany, her family had moved there due to her fathers job. Hillary had moved there to live with her grandparents who had found it relaxing to live in Japan. And Kala, Her mother just recently remarried and so ofcourse she had packed up her entire family to move to her new husband's home as was per custom. It difficult for her to adjust but atleast she could keep up with her old friends in America through instant messaging. If she could only get the time zones down right.

"I find it quite interesting. To think there were so many different youkai." Hillary couldn't help but to laugh at her statement. She looked at her friend questioningly.

"You're starting to sound like Professor Higurashi. He talks as if they _use_ to be alive. Well I say give me a skeleton and I might beleive it." She proclaimed. Kala shrugged and again felt a tickling sensation in her nose, this time her nose exploded in a full out bomb of snot and saliva.

"You really aughta tame that nose of yours Kala." Tiffany said up ahead. Kala stopped walking and looked around. That was no ordinary sneeze. Looking around her surroundings she had ignored the fact that her friends had gone around a bend in the road ahead and she was all alone.

"Anyone out there!?" Kala questioned. Nothing but silence and an occasional wind blew in response. Now she was getting nervous as she felt her stomach flip over. She could sense something was out there but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. She was still far too weak. Backing up to a tree she quickly grabbed a fallen branch complete with leaves and smaller branches as a makeshift weapon.

"I-I got a stick! And I'm not afraid to use it!" She called out into the silence. A screech was suddenly heard as a stray cat leapt out of a nearby bush and took off in the opposite direction. This sudden act caught Kala unawares and she fell backwards, landing flat on her back and losing her makeshift weapon. This ricocheted a jolt that caused her iPod to switch onto loud speaker as Drowning Pool's Step Up blared loudly out of her speakers. The result of this sent the birds scattering as she pushed herself up.

"Damn...Afraid of a cat...what'll my friends think?" She sighs as she turns the iPod off for a second time as silence once again took hold of the wooded area. She looked around for her friends and started to freak upon seeing she was all by herself in a creepy woods at night no less!

"Tiffany! Hillary!" She shrieked into the woods but no sound as she started to run. She soon round the corner in the woods only to hear a shrieking noise behind her. She felt her heart stop as she then turned around. A monstrous wurm demon was slithering right at her! It's eyes were a peircing yellow glaze as they burned like fire. She let out a shrill scream of fear as she then turned and ran for her life. She suddenly felt teeth clamp onto her arm as she then turned to look and see that as she had feared, been caught in it's mouth like a trophy victim. She slammed her free arm in it's head as she tried to get herself free but it was no good. The wurm beast was taking her for a ride and she didn't know where this 'joy ride' would end.

"Ok-ok-ok calm down Kala." She told herself after panicking about becoming some monsters lunch. "What did Heiji teach you? Oh yea!" She held her hand out at the monster wurm and let loose an all out spirit attack. As she had expected it let out a wailing cry as it disintegrated in thin air. She fell to the ground with a loud thump and looked at her victory kill. Because of her choice of power there was nothing left of the beast except a chipped tooth in her arm. Kala sighed and gritted her teeth as she painfully pulled the end of the tooth out. It may have been a sliver of a tooth but it was the size of an index finger that jutted out of her arm. Inspecting her wound she pulled off the scarf she held her hair up with and wrapped it up as tight as she could.

She groaned as she got up and looked around. It was dark, she was alone in the woods, and she has no clue as to where she was. She only hoped that Tiffany and Hillary were alright where ever they were. She only knew of one possible way of getting out of tight situations like this. And that was to go right back to the start of the attack.

"Now where the blue blazes is that damn road we were on?" She looked around. There was no sign of pavement or potholes. Not even a trace of discarded tires. She sighed heavily, feeling defeated she turned and traced back where the road use to be back towhere she thought town would be. Depressed, she put on her headphones and turned her iPod on. The soultry sound of Leigh Nash and Tyler James played through her ears as she trudged along the grassy knoll.

"Not a road, tire, or pothole in sight...Just how far did that monster drag me?" She soon reached the end of the woods and stepped out. Her eyes wide as she stared off into the distance. Not a sign of civilization in sight! _Just exactly where am I?_

She gawked as her eyes followed the rolling hills and the flower filled valley. High above her the moon waned, it's light shedding across the valley. In the distance mountains towered over like skyscrapers of New York. Through the dark, fireflies danced across the tall grasses like gypsies.

"Oy...vey.." She exclaimed silently as she looked on. She finally snapped out of her gaze and pressed on. Determined to find some help.


	2. That fateful wish

The stench of human surrounded him, almost strangling his sense of smell as he came out of hiding. The memory of the previous fight flashed within his tiny mind. Cloaked figures clashing against his father just moments after his great father had shoved him away. The humans that had appeared that night were strange from normal humans he had seen while on travel with his father.

These humans seemed to possess the ability to conjure magic. As they had used fire with their blades and strange darkness to strike down on the now dead Taiyokai lord. Their weapons were the strangest of all, while one used a scythe others used blades that looked to be far too heavy for them to hold, yet they held them with grace. These humans seemed to have targeted him, but he had been shoved out of sight before they had a chance to attack.

The boy came into the clearing, nervous now and not knowing if the humans from before were still lurking around for him. He looked to his now dead father as his body lay motionless in the moonlight. Fighting back tears, he knew he had to press onward alone. A burning hatred for humans started to grow deep inside as he trudged through the undergrowth of the forest. He soon found himself dodging other monster youkai, running through the maze of trees and bushes to escape their claws. Losing them he took a moment to look back and smirk cockily.

He soon came to a hault upon hearing, what to him sounded like claws raking against rocks. Wincing he follows the sound, the noise being annoying and painful. Finding that he had found his way out of the maze of trees he looked up to the moonlight. The half moon waning overhead. A familiar scent wafted under his nose and he sharply turned towards the owner. The boy's golden eyes narrowed as he saw a human clumbsliy stumbling down a hill.

The human fell and then dissapeared amongst the dark hills. He could hear it grumbling but it was so far away that he could barely make out what it was saying. It was obvious though, that the noise that made his head hurt was coming from it somehow. The noise was now getting on his nerves as his eye started to twitch. The noise suddenly stopped, bringing a rush of relief to his poor racked mind.

---

She couldn't go on! She had stumbled, probably ten times that night since she started down the hill towards the dirt road she spied when she had exited the woods. She just had to find help. Her inner being was screaming at the change of scenery and she couldn't make it shut up!

"I swear, if I ever get out of this situation I'll never fall asleep in history again!" She sobbed to herself. But it wasn't her fault that she fell asleep in history. The history teacher made it so boring during the lectures that she nodded off almost all the time.

"I just wish I knew _where_ I am..or maybe...when..." She sighed as she glanced around the area that use to be surrounded by cars, people and buildings only to be vastly replaced by a serene sight of rolling hills and prairie. Not watching where she was putting her feet she found herself kissing the ground, having fallen over a rock that had snuck it's way into her path. Groaning she rolled over onto her back and looked up at the sky. It was so clear that she could see thousands of stars twinkling in the night sky. She finally turned her iPod off for the night as she looked watched the sky. A star shot across the night sky, reminding her of two nights previous.

---_flashback_---

_She had crawled out onto her roof top as she always did when she was upset or bored. This place was special to her, since moving there she always felt normal after an hour of watching the night sky. As she layed atop the over hang of her porch she looked up at the stars. Because of so many lights from the city only a few were able to penetrate the polluted night sky. She blinked upon catching sight of a falling star. Closing her eyes tightly she dug deep into her heart. It was an extremely rare that one would catch a glimpse of a shooting star with all the light pollution but she knew this was her chance to make a wish! Just one! _

_"I wanna get away from this dead end life...School is tiresome, everyone's a jerk except my only two friends...I just...want an adventure!" She said as she opened her eyes to see the falling star dissapear behind clouds from a distant smoke stack. _

_"I hope it went through..." She sighed as she stared at where the star had dissapeared. _

_---end flashback---_

"I shoulda never made that wish..." She sobbed silently as she rolled over, using the rock she had tripped over as a makeshift pillow. She thought she would have never fallen asleep that night, having nothing but the sound of crickets and local wildlife crying into the night to listen to. She could have sworn she heard a growling nearby which made her shiver with fear but she trusted her nose with her life. If ever her life was in danger from true evil she would be sneezing. She always joked at how she was allergic to evil. Now was no joking matter. She closed her eyes and found herself drifting off to sleep. . .

* * *

A/N: Ok sorry about the whole week wait. Had trouble finding accurate, official information on Inu no Taishou and I was also suffering a bit from writer's block. All is better now and I will try to post the next ch of ' To stop a man on a mission ' sometime soon. 


	3. Little lost puppy

_It finally stopped! _He thought silently to himself as he looked towhere the human was last seen. Though he hated humans now for what had happened previous, his curiosity couldn't be deterred. Being four years old in appearance, an Inu Youkai pup like him is prone to curiosity. His father explained how it was the only way to learn right from wrong, and safe from harm. He rubbed his nose against the sleeve of his Hitoe₁ and quietly waited for the right moment to creep up to inspect the lone human. He knew from past that humans never travel alone. Because of certain youkai wanting to wish them harm, they have gotten smart and have always traveled in twos or threes. This knowledge, it made him extremely curious.

Dawn was approaching slowly as the sun quietly crept above the horizon behind the mountains. He knew that it was now or never to inspect the strange human. He swiftly bounded towards the human, only to slow down as he could see it's outline better against the dim light of the morning air. His eyes caught sight of something shiny at the side of the human and crept silently closer to inspect it. Thinking it was a blade he gulped silently as he looked at the human.

The human was abnormally pale compared to the normal humans he's seen. This one looked as though she hasn't stepped into the sun at all throughout her life. She wore the strangest of garb too. It looked to be a two piece kimono but it was neither. The lower half came down to just barely cover her hind quarters and her top was bright and exploding with color. There were no sleeves what so ever to the vibrant shirt as he could tell. Her hair was a cream color. It was as if the human had a head full of sand. He'd never seen that color in hair on humans before and this made his curiosity soar.

He soon turned his attention back to what he thought was a blade hilt only to see something totally different. It was small and white and it probably could fit in his palms. He lowered himself to the ground to where he could get a closer look at the strange thing. Sniffing it, it had no scent. He reached out with a tiny clawed finger and poked it. It made a soft clank sound against his claw as he froze, looking towards the human. No movement. Gathering up his courage he then poked it again. To his surprise a bright light lit up to greet him as he fell backwards. Seeing that it wasn't going to cause harm to him he happily poked it again. . .

---

"Aya!" She cried out, the screaming sound of Three Days Grace pounded against her ear drums as she shot straight up. She swiftly turned to her belt and turned off her iPod. Somehow it turned on by itself. She paused and looked up at the sky. The moon had already dissapeared and the sun was slowly making its journey over the horizon. She suddenly heard shuffling nearby and turned her attention to the new sound. She blinked upon seeing a red sleeve poking out from behind a nearby boulder. Raising a brow she watched this intent on finding out who it belonged to.

After a few seconds of waiting patiently she was rewarded. As a small head peered out from behind the rock. It's eyes wide with fear and shock. Seeing the boy he had to be atleast four years old. But his clawed hand and the golden eyes caught her attention, knowing that the appearance was merely falsified. . .

_---Flashback---_

_"Alright class, now how do we tell an Inu Youkai from an Ookami Youkai?" Mr. Higurashi asked, holding a book he'd been reading from in one hand as he looked at the class. _

_No one raised their hands. Kala was interested, intent on learning about these myths, but Mr. Higurashi acted as if these creatures were flesh and blood at one point in time. Possibly even alive today. On one side of Kala, Hillary sat, yawning as Tiffany sat behind her, playing with a pencil as if it were a baton. _

_"No one? Come on class, this is easy." Still no one answered. _

_"Alright.." He took a piece of chalk and wrote notes on the chalkboard. _

_"How you can tell an Inu Youkai from an Ookami Youkai is simple. Just look at their eyes. While Ookami youkai are often beady-eyed and scrawny, Inu Youkai almost always have golden eyes. Another main feature is their silky hair. Throughout history Inu Youkai have been said to have moonshine hair." _

_---End Flashback--- _

_He looks more afraid of me than I am of him.._ she thought as she saw the frightened look on the boys face as he ducked back behind the boulder.

_My nose isn't going off like a siren..Hell, he's not even old enough to show true evil yet.._ she couldn't help but to smile as she looked to where the boy was. _I wonder where his parent's are. _

---

He poked his head out from behind the boulder. The human didn't make a move as she stared at him, her eyes were wider than his at shock of seeing him. Perhaps she was more afraid of him than he was of her? He felt his stomach flip as he quickly ducked behind the boulder again, waiting for the human to come at him with a stick or something that'd do him in.

Seconds flew by, no movement from the human girl. Surely by now he would have been like his father back in the woods, but nothing had happened. He slowly poked his head out from behind the boulder again to see the human, smiling? He quirked a brow at this. She suddenly spoke in a strange, incoherent language he'd never heard before as he pulled back slightly, a growl escaping him. He could hear the human cursing herself as she then looked back at him and again spoke to him. This time in a language he recognized. . .

---

He poked his head out from behind the rock again. She couldn't help but have her heart melt to see his brow quirk in a cute way. _He may be small _she thought to herself _ but he could probably rip my arm clean off._ Dismissing the horrifying image that crept into her mind she spoke in a soft tone one would use on young children.

"I bet you're the little rascal that woke me up, hmm?" She said, all the while smiling. She blinked upon seeing that he lowered towards the ground, a growl escaping him. She soon realized she was speeking in her native tongue. She grumbled at herself.

_"Speak Japanese you idiot. Poor boy probably didn't understand a word you said."_ She took a deep breath and looked back at him. This time she remembered to speak in the local language.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." She said smiling. "You lost too?" She asked. The small boy looked to where he came from. The sun gleaming against his golden eyes as he then stared at her. She could tell it was going to be difficult to get this 'lil guy to open up to her. She could only think of one thing that'd bait him.

She remembered when first meeting her new father's dog it was cowardly towards her. He had told her the best way to get a dog to open up to you was with treats. Sadly she didn't have nothing on her. And the boy wasn't an animal. He was a human-shaped Youkai. So the only other way to try and get him to come to her was to ignore him. If he came close to her while she slept surely his curiosity will get the better of him. She then put her plan into action.

"Alright, be afraid of a harmless human like me. You'll only feel silly afterwards." She said turning her back to him.

---

"You don't have to be afraid of me." The human spoke in a soft tone. She then spoke again. "You lost too?"

This human was strange to him, in every aspect of the word. She acted like she wanted to befriend him. And he knew this wasn't true. He'd heard stories of when humans try to befriend demons. The morals of the stories he'd all heard from his journeys were to never trust a human. No matter how open and seemingly friendly they were. After a few moments of silence passed she soon spoke up again.

"Alright, be afraid of a human like me. But you'll feel awefully silly afterwards." He watched as she turned her back to him. Humans never do that to demons, even the smaller ones.

_Either she's really brave, or really stupid..._ he thought. He tilted his head, confusion getting the better of him as he watched her. It was bugging him on the inside that this human had the audacity to turn her back to him. He soon found himself possessed by something as his body made its way towards the girl slowly. Crawling on his hands and feet with his belly low to the ground, he slowly approached. He stalled as he thought he saw her glance at him. Blinking he saw that she was still with her back turned towards him and he continued.

He had gotten just barely close enough when she had swiftly turned around and layed on the ground in one fluid movement. She had moved so fast that he hardly had time to react as he stood there, frozen as their noses touched. His wet nose against her pale nose.

"Hello there." The human said, she was grinning from ear to ear. A grinning human always meant trouble! He didn't do anything but stand stiff and rigid like a board, waiting for something to happen. He pulled his line of sight from their noses to her eyes. He saw Ice blue eyes looking into his golden eyes. As if by looking into these pale orbs of starlight, he felt at ease as he found himself being scooped up into the humans arms.

---

She heard grass bending as she had her back turned to him. Taking this moment, she slowly glanced back towards him. Sure enough he had crawled out from behind the boulder towards her. She could fully see that he was dressed in a red hitoe and hakama's₂ with a white undershirt. The sleeves were partially attached to his hitoe which gave her some small idea as to what time she was in.

Seeing that the boy was frozen as he looked up at her she turned back around slowly. She soon heard the footsteps continue after awhile and waited. Counting silently in her mind she swiftly turned around and planted herself on the ground infront of him. Her timing was perfect as she was now nose to nose with the little Inu Youkai pup.

"Hello there." She said to him, she couldn't help but to grin from ear to ear as her plan had worked. Here she was, nose to nose for the first time with a rather small Youkai. She noticed he was staring deep into her eyes as the look of fear seemed to wash away from him. Seizing this moment she happily scooped him up into her arms and sat him down in her lap. He hadn't removed his eyes from hers as he continued to stare in what she assumed was awe.

"Told you I wouldn't hurt ya." She said, smiling warmly.

"So, you got a name lil guy?" She asked as she looked down at him. He blinked and looked away. She tilted her head as she looked at him. He soon spoke up in a mumble.

"Inu..Taishou..." He said. . .

* * *

A/N: The way I see it, the 'no' wasn't added till later on in life. Like when one adds the title 'sir' when knighted. Also, should the changing of perspectives stay? Yay or nay?

**Context information:**

₁_Hitoe(Information stub taken from Wikipedia)_- Often mistaken for a common Kimono it is clearly not long enough. Some believe that InuYasha's jacket is Hitatare but since the jacket is shorter than this, and his jacket is tucked into the pants, it appears to be a Hitoe with the sleeves modified to the kariginu style, commonly called "bell sleeves". The Hitoe is an unlined robe, traditionally it is either a kurenai (orange-red) or rarely a pale green color. The sides are not sewn shut, and the sleeves are only partially sewn to the body. The collar is long and open. It is two panels wide, and so is very large; a double fold, like darts, made in the back at the time of donning, enable one to wear the garment. It is worn tucked into the pants (whether ōguchi or sashinuki). The red-orange color and the mention of the partially attached sleeves re-enforce this theory. The partially attached sleeves allows the white shirt (Kosode) worn underneath to be seen clearly.

₂_Hakama(Information stub taken from Wikipedia)_- Pants: clearly Hakama, quite likely the Sashinuki style.

This is a style of the Heian Period (795-1192 CE). The show and manga take place in the Sengoku Period (1467-1615 CE). Of course, InuYasha doesn't span the entirety of the Sengoku Period, however, since InuYasha's outfit comes from his father, who was a very old demon, it makes sense that it has been matched up with the "Hitoe" (below). His Hakama and Hitoe are both made of the Cloth of the Fire Rat.

A/N: It's quite possible that young InuYasha was given his father's fire rat clothing when he was young. I'm clearly an InuYasha nerd :gigglesnort:


	4. When the bough breaks

She looked down at the boy in her lap who had identified himself as InuTaishou. He seemed shy as he looked down, trying not to make eye contact with her. She couldn't help but to chuckle softly.

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you. I never intend to." She said with a warm smile. The boy, InuTaishou looked up at her as their eyes locked once again. The sun gleaming in her eyes seemed to hypnotize the boy.

"So..where are your parents?" She asked him finally, looking at him she could see he clutched on tightly to his bare feet as he pulled his legs closer to him. He looked down as she could see sadness sneak its way into his eyes.

"Oh.." was the only thing she could muster. . .

---

A fresh young body lay on the alter, her blood spilled by a dagger that allowed the blood to flow freely from the wound. Slowly winding its way down a long spout at the end of the alter the blood dripped into an iron pot that hung underneath the spout. Slowly but surely the pot began to fill as the owner then took the pot and place it at her side of the table as a gathering of four men all robed in black had taken a seat around the table, eagerly awaiting the message from their sooth seer.

The woman, old and decripid yet still standing strong, took a handful of dried bones from a sack at her side and held them over the pot of blood as she began to chant. As she did so, she rattled the bones over the pot before finally crushing them into dust as she then finished up the chanting with letting the ashes of the bone hit the blood.

This resulted in a reaction as the blood began to tremble as if a stone were thrown into a lake. She leaned forward as she overlooked the pot. They were rewarded as a face appeared in the vision of ripples. His face was calm, yet his entire being wreaked of evil as he turned towards the old woman and spoke up.

"Is the task accomplished...?" He spoke up through the woman's voice. The elderly woman stared at the leader of the four men. Her body glowed eerily as she was used as a median for the evil being.

"Yes and no sir." The eldest of the four spoke.

"I do not accept failures..Tsubaki." The man replied, annoyance evident in his voice. Tsubaki looked at the elderly woman.

"We found our targets and we killed the old male yes. But the boy remains at large."

"I've sent you to kill just a child and you couldn't even dispose of him...Give me a good reason not to strike you down here and now."

"The boy is all alone..Naraku. Give us another chance and we'll be certain to kill him this time." Tsubaki said, confident in his words.

"Very well..I'll give you a second chance..But screw this up, and you'll be fodder before you can even react." The eerie glow dispersed from the elderly woman as she fell into her chair that sat just behind her within reach. She looked towards the four.

"Show us, where is the boy...Yogensha." Tsubaki asked as he looked at her. She pulled out a handful of black soot from another pouch that rested over the left side of her chest as she then sprinkled it lightly in the pot. Her eyes glow eerily white as she looks into the now still blood.

"The boy..InuTaishou is still within 20 yards of where he last was..." She spoke up. The four nodded and got up, starting to head out.

"I must warn ye. He is in the company of a young miko. Her powers are not to be trifled with." She spoke up as Tsubaki looked at her.

"I thought the boy was alone!" He growled, with this 'Miko' in the way their work was now getting more difficult.

"Aye, he was. But now.." She chuckled dryly. "Just be wary of this Miko." She said as Tsubaki gave an annoyed grumbled before dissapearing through the door.

"Though thine body is of pure innocence, thine orbs of starlight hold power yet seen." She said.

---

They had finally reached the road she spotted. Relieved that she was finally back on track. Though, now she had picked up a new traveling companion. She had convinced InuTaishou to join her. Telling him that he was better off being with her than alone in a forest with monsters. The boy had agreed and had taken up residence on her back. It wasn't the fact that he had taken a liking to riding on her back that irked her as much as it was his claws that pricked her. It was like being pricked by a kitten's claws, small but painful.

InuTaishou happily burried his head underneath her locks of creamy golden hair as he layed his head on her shoulder. He had learned that not all humans are evil incarnate, and that he could trust atleast this one. He held on tight to her as they traveled along a road the girl had stumbled upon. They hadn't been traveling but two hours when they had to stop. Kala's stomach was growling so loud it was disturbing InuTaishou as he looked down at her stomach, growling in return. Kala couldn't help but to blush.

"Guess I haven't had anything to eat since last night." She blushed brightly as she glanced back at her small friend. Moments later a smaller growl came from InuTaishou, though with him being against her back she could feel it was coming from his stomach. She chuckled softly.

"So, I'm not the only one hungry eh?" He blushed and pulled his head back towhere her blonde locks of hair hid this fact. Though he was clearly capable of speach, she was only able to get him to say his name, but that was about it. She smiled as she continued to walk, knowing that if they can find a stream, surely there'd be fish. She hated fish but in this situation she would take anything that was given to her.

She was suddenly pushed to the ground after having felt InuTaishou leap from her back. She looked towards the boy to see him launching himself at a nekomata that had perched itself on a nearby mud brick wall. She watched with her jaw agape as he had missed the two tailed critter only to land roughly on his stomach upon the wall, yelping upon impact.

She sighed heavilly as she got up and made her way over, plucking him from the now crumbling wall. He looked up to her, mud and dust had settled on his clothes and face as he stared at her, a dusty grin starting to form along his lips. His ears suddenly tweaked as he looked over her shoulder, letting off a soft growl. Kala blinked at this and turned to see what had caught his attention.

* * *

A/N: Before the flame wars start, I just want to say this. It is not a rip off. It is mostly inspired by a fiction in the archive called "My brother's keeper." by Sesshomaru's dokkaso. Thank you and goodnight :grin: 


	5. The mercenary and the runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.  Learn who owns who and we'll all get along :Grin:

* * *

As she turned around she caught sight of a young woman dressed in revealing tight leather garb. In some parts of her attire it was strapped on with leather buckles. Her hair was black and pulled back into a loose pony tail that came out in a spiked fashion. She hefted over her shoulder a large blade which seemed to have caught InuTaishou's attention as he continuously growled at her. 

Kala kept a good grip on InuTaishou as the strange woman passed by, who merely glanced towards the two as she passed by, a disgusted look crossing the woman's face as she passed by. The two watched for awhile as the woman got further down the road. She soon looked down at InuTaishou, confused at his sudden change in behavior.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked him as he looked from the woman up to her. She held him closer to her, almost cradling him in her arms as she felt him shudder. Looking down at him she could sense that he was remembering something aweful. She winced as his little claws peirced her again as he held onto her, laying his head against her chest. She just smiled as she continued on down the road, keeping an eye out for anything edible. . .

---

They finally made it to a village! They gathered alot of strange looks from the locals, they've not seen someone like her before or the fact that she was giving an Inu Yokai a piggy-back ride. She could hear some of the snive remarks from the villagers, but the tighter grip on her shoulders told her that InuTaishou could fully hear all of them as he pulled back towhere her golden locks partially hid his face.

She gulped as she walked through the village, she could see to the center of the village was a tower, centered atop the tower with guards was a large Odaiko(1) drum. Surrounding the village on the western side what she could see, a marsh field used for raising rice. To the east and north, a vast forest was seen.

Looking around she had spotted the woman that passed them earlier turn a corner in the distance. It was then that the guards had started to pound against the odaiko drum, the rythm fast and fluctuating with every interval. Looking around she could see the villagers taking cover as a screeching could be heard from the north. InuTaishou tried holding onto Kala at the same time he tried to hold his ears from the loud beating of the drum in the tower.

The sound of crashing and destruction was soon evident as she looked to the north, eyes wide as she saw what looked like a huge centipede creature. Men with bows, arrows, and swords rushed out to meet the creature head on as it thrashed against the buildings and killed what got in its path.

Kala couldn't help but stare in fear, her eyes wide as she watched the battle going on. It was as if she was watching history unfold before her...she was in the past history was unfolding before her! She was suddenly pulled into a building by the arm unexpectedly as she had yelped out in fear.

"Are you nuts?" She heard a young voice ask from behind, she turned to see the woman from before. She blinked as she looked at her.

"Uh.." was all she could manage to say as she stared at the woman, InuTaishou eyed the woman warily from where he sat on her back, still holding onto his ears as they rang with each beating of the drum. The woman looked at her and the young Yokai that clutched onto her back.

"You're the brat Tsubaki is after.." She said, grinning as she looked at InuTaishou.

"Oh this is excellent. I can finally get my payback against him." She said, Kala and InuTaishou exchanged confused glances before looking at her. It was then that the hut they were hiding in collapsed as a dead man fell through the roof, causing the roof to collapse. She shrieked at the sight, not being use to such sights.

"Jeese, the sight of a headless body and girls always scream..." The woman said, as Kala couldn't help but stare at the body. The body was missing it's head as there were wounds form where the monster centipede's claws had clutched at it.

She then heard the screeching sound of the monster centipede and turned to see it towering over the destroyed hut. It lowered down towards them as she pulled back, a tickling sensation struck her as she suddenly sneezed. The sneeze caused an explosion of spiritual energy from within her to rush towards the ravaging Yokai in a wave like fashion. The Yokai screeched in pain as it's side exploded in a mass of blood and flesh.

The monster pulled back and thrashed about in pain. The strange woman she had met had withdrawn her blade and rushed in, the large blade glowing with energy as she the sliced upwards at it. The slash ended in an explosion as the centipede beast was defeated. She looked towards the woman as a wave of blood from the beast fell upon the village, drenching not only it but villagers who were out in the open as well.

Kala freaked when blood spattered against her. The young warrior turned to look at her, sighing heavilly to see the freaking out teenage girl. She then made her way over to her and wiped some of it off of her face.

"A little water and it comes off. Stop freaking like its contagious." She shook her hand to remove the blood and looks at her.

"Now...hand over the brat." She demanded. Kala looked at her, eyes widened at this demand as she backed up.

"I dunno who you think you are but I won't just hand over InuTaishou just like that." She said. InuTaishou looked at Kala, suprised that she wouldn't hand him over to the strange warrior and stuck his tongue out at the woman.

"I didn't want to do this..but.." She holds her blade infront of her as it then erupts into flames of blue energy as it flickered off the blade. Kala looked at this as InuTaishou's eyes widened, the memory of the fight flashing before his eyes the night previous still fresh in his mind as he stared at the blue flames of energy.

He had quickly leapt off of her back and run off to hide as Kala took another step back she glanced back to see him round a corner.

"InuTaishou!" She cried out as she turned to run off after him only to get smacked into a wall by the warrior.

"Never turn your back on your enemy girlie." She called out as she ran off after the runaway Yokai.

* * *

A/N: Bum bum bummm... The hunt for the runaway begins! 

A little side note: The warrior in black leather is an allusion to Ryoko of Tenchi muyo. :grin:

**Informational context**:

(1) Odaiko(stub taken from wikipedia)-(drum) The "N" odaiko, with a length of 240cm, a maximum diameter of 240cm, and weight of 3 tons. Made out of a single piece of wood from a 1200 year old tree.


	6. Her first fight

Kala came to, to find herself laying close to the dead body from before and screamed out, frightened at being close to the thing. Backing away from it she got up and looked around. She remembered she had been somehow transported to the past from her first encounter with a yokai. She then suddenly remembered InuTaishou, the young Inu Yokai pup that she had befriended. She looked around only to remember he had run off in fear as the strange woman smacked her into the wall using the broad side of her blade. It didn't leave no more than a scratch on her but it did knock her out. Not sure how long she'd been out she quickly ran out of the hut and where she last saw InuTaishou round the corner.

Around her she could see the villagers cleaning up the mess left behind by the monster that the warrior had destroyed previous. She became nervous, knowing that because InuTaishou was a yokai the villagers would kill him if they got the chance to. She took a deep breath to calm down, feeling a warmth from within start to raise.

"InuTaishou!" She cried out for him, hoping he'd come to her if he was nearby. No answer, and no sign of InuTaishou as she continued on, continuing to call out for him. She soon stopped upon hearing a familiar voice not far away as she snuck her way to see what was going on.

Just ahead she saw the strange warrior from before that had knocked her back and unconcious. She was crouched down near what looked to be a bazaar, looking beneath the carts and behind barrels, whisling all the while like one would to call a dog in. Kala wasn't sure why she wanted InuTaishou but she knew she had to find him first. She turned to go around the hut she hid beside only to slip and fall on a puddle of blood. She eeped but remembered to stay silent as to not alert the warrior that she was awake and also looking for the frightened runaway. She looked up and blinked to see a pair of hand and foot prints that lead out of the blood pool.

Kala followed them up to an abandoned hut. She paused at hearing whimpering from within the old hut and entered through the door.

"InuTaishou? You in here?" She asked as she looked around. Sure enough she found the lost pup covered in blood as he held onto his legs, his chin aying against his knees as he leaned against a corner of the far side. He looked up to her and got up, joyously running to her and climbing into her arms. She winced as she always did when his claws pricked her but she held the pup close to her, hugging him.

"What a touching moment.." A mysterious voice came from behind. Kala gasped at hearing the voice and turned to look at the owner. Only to see a male standing at top height seven feet. He wore all black armor as an 'x' shaped scar was seen over his right eye. Seeing the man, InuTaishou's hackles raised as his eyes narrowed, his small fangs showing as he growled. The man grinned to see the boy.

"Don't worry boy. You'll join your father soon enough." He grinned as he withdrew a large blade off his back. It ignited with a red flame of energy, closely resembling that of the woman's blade from before except for the fact of different colors. Kala gulped as she held InuTaishou tightly to her. He then looked towards the girl.

"I don't see what all the caution of fighting you is. You're nothing more than a scared little girl. Keke.." He snickered evily as he looked at her. She could sense bad vibes from this strange guy. She knew InuTaishou wanted to rip his throat out, she was having a hard time restraining him as he tried to pull out of her tight grip.

The man took a step towards her, then another. It was clear that his intentions were not for the good as she backed, only to hit the wall. He suddenly swung his blade upward as a blast of energy ran along the ground towards her. Her eyes widened as she leapt out of a nearby window, landing hard on her shoulder just as the wall exploded. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire as she got up and started to run.

She glanced back to see that the man in black was following her. She began running around huts, hoping to lose him. It worked, giving her time to shit InuTaishou to her back to leave her arms open. She had felt it was a bad idea as the pain in her shoulder sharpened, feeling like a metal pick hitting it. All she cared about was staying as far away from the man as possible.

As InuTaishou got his footing on her back, his foot kicked her iPod which had turned it on. He yelped as the loud racket exploded out of the speaker, grabbing onto his ears. Kala looked down at the iPod, realizing that it was Static X's Start a war was on. She felt the warm sensation within her start to flow freely in her hands as she turned the iPod off. She knew why Heji left her. It was because she couldn't get her powers under control. She could use some of her power but not to its full extent.

The sound of a heavy body landing behind her soon caught her attention as she turned around. The man in black had found her by running along the tops of the huts. He raised a brow to see that spiritual energy flowed off of her hands now like a flickering flame. He went to swing at her, Kala could feel her body move by itself as her hands moved in an arc form from side to side infront of her to form an energy barrier. She watched as the energy from the man in black slammed into the barrier as the both energies flickered, canceling each other out.

The flames from the man's blade soon erupted into larger flames as he sent a wave of energy at her. Again she moved her hands infront of her, creating another energy barrier and again both attacks cancel each other out, but this time there was an explosion upon contact. She soon held her hands together as if holding a blade as a flame of energy erupted from her palms. It was hot to the touch like a hot light bulb, but Kala wasn't going to let anyone take InuTaishou. Not without a fight. Even though this is her first fight ever. . .

* * *

A/N: Sorry for all the short chapters. I'll try to post longer ones in the future. As well, I plan to rewrite some of the chapters for this fanfic. How'm I doin so far? I'd love to hear from ya! 


End file.
